Warriors: Cry of the Lion
by Nightfeather777
Summary: Cinderheart's and Lionblaze's only kit, Lionkit, has been born. But he is born with a special ability; he doesn't fight amazingly in battle, or see really far away, or walk in other cats' dreams and thoughts, instead, he ROARS. Rated 'T' for normal warriors stuff.
1. Prologue

**Hello! This is a new story I am working on; called Warriors: Cry of the Lion. If you didn't read the summery, it is about Lionblaze's and Cinderheart's son, Lionkit. He has the unusual power to ****_roar. _****Anyway, I am Nightfeather777, and am the author of this story.****_*I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS HOWEVER I DO OWN SOME NAMES IN THE STORY. IF YOU COPY, I REPORT!*_**

**So, this story takes place by the lake, and yeah! I hope everyone reading this story reviews it and knows every single one is AWESOME and I appreciate it SO much! If you don't review, I take it as you are lazy, rude, snotty brats and don't really care about people. Uh huh. If you don't review, you better start now...**

**On a much LIGHTER note, please check out my 2 other stories:**

**The Beginning of the Clans: Dawn**

**The Beginning of the Clans: Rising Storm**

**and review those as well! Now it's time to start the story!**

* * *

**Prolouge**

Cats yowled as they fought one another. There was blood everywhere, ShadowClan and ThunderClan, and the WindClan cats that had come to back ShadowClan up. Things were not going well, and though ThunderClan had powerful Lionblaze, they didn't have enough numbers to take down ShadowClan _and _WindClan.

Lionblaze slashed at Rowanclaw, the ShadowClan deputy. The tom ducked underneath him and batted his stomach, but he did no damage. Lionblaze slashed at Rowanclaw's eyes, narrowly missing the chance to blind him. _I should just finish this worthless scrap off, _the brave warrior thought. Rowanclaw went for Lionblaze's face, but missed, drawing no blood.

Suddenly, a fierce yowl split the air;"ShadowClan, retreat!"Both ShadowClan and WindClan started to stream away from the ThunderClan camp. Lionblaze looked up and saw why; a disastrous thunderstorm was near.

It was Greenleaf, and all cats knew that lightning could light a tree on fire, and Lionblaze felt extremely uneasy. Just as he feared, lightning flashed across the sky before long, and thunder boomed overhead.

"Bramblestar."he meowed as he greeted the ThunderClan leader."How many have we lost?"

"Not much, mainly just the older warriors; Greystripe, Sandstorm, and Dustpelt. The rest are injured."Bramblestar replied, dipping his head.

Lionblaze shook his head, muttering,"Mangy flea-bags."

Bramblestar chuckled. He padded off to be with his mate, Squirrelflight, who was excpecting his kits; for real. Lionblaze went in the same direction; to check on Cinderheart, who was excpecting his kits.

But before he even got to the nursery, a loud crackling and then splitting sound roared around camp. Lionblaze turned towards the sound, pricking his ears."Fire!"he yowled, then went to all of the dens, urging the cats out of the camp.

Bramblestar had Squirrelflight, and most of the warriors were already near the entrance. Amberpaw and Snowpaw dashed out behind them. Brackenfur and Sorreltail went out behind them. All who was left was Purdy, Lionblaze, and Cinderheart. Lionblaze went for the Elder's den first, and rushed Purdy out of camp.

He turned and ran over to Cinderheart, and meowed,"Let's go."but the smoke was clogging his nostrils and he couldn't scent the way out.

"Lionblaze, wait!"his mate asked him.

"What?"Lionblaze yowled. He turned and saw orange flames lapping eagerly at them, only a few tail lengths away.

"Run!"the orange tabby yowled."Just run!"Lionblaze grabbed Cinderheart's scruff and half dragged, half carried her to the camp exit. She turned and looked at him with sorrow in her blue eyes.

"There's someone still left in camp."she meowed gently.

"Who?"Lionblaze was already turned around.

"Your son."Lionblaze dashed back into camp, and saw the little scrap by the nursery. His fur was a striking color of orange, and he was big. Lionblaze picked him up and charged out of the nursery. His eyes widened in fear as the flames caught onto his pelt. He kept running, and finally gave the little kit back to Cinderheart."Your pelt! It's on fire!"

"I know,"Lionblaze choked, and he lied down."I saved him, and I'm afraid it's the last thing I'll do,"the warrior meowed. He closed his eyes and meowed his four final words,"I love you, Cinderheart."and he died.

"NO!"Cinderheart wailed, but she leaped out of the way just in time, for the fire was right in front of her. She grabbed the kit and headed down to the lake with the others.

Once she got there, she layed her little kit down, and murmured,"From now on, you are Lionkit."she nuzzled his fuzzy little head.

* * *

**So was that great? Good? Okay? Please tell me in your review! Lionkit really wants you to!**

**You have NO IDEA how hard it was for me to kill Lionblaze, but at least his son's alright! And Cinderheart!**

**Love y'all!**

**~Night**


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Hey everyone! What's happening? This chapter I will post allegiances for the Clans, and we will start to learn more about Lionkit!XD**

* * *

**RTRS (This is the section where I respond to your reviews; called Response To Reviews Section):**

**Blooming Bromeliad: Thanks! I kinda rushed it a bit, didn't I? That's what the first part of the chapter is going to be.**

**Fastblaze789: Thank you! *Lionkit mews like a little kitten* AW!XD**

**Liliana Dragonshard: Thank you!**

**She-Cat Hawkwing: It was hard to kill them, but REALLY hard to kill Lionblaze. He was AMAZING!D:**

**The Last Fire Lily: THANKS MEH SISTER!XD**

**Flamesong: Thank you for pointing that out. I guess that is something I need to work on.**

**A Hopeless Dreamer-Floodtail: I know, I tend to rush things, don't I?**

**Thank you EVERYONE for your reviews! I read each and every one of them! Please keep 'em coming!:D**

* * *

**Recap: During the Prologue, Lionkit was born, and so far Graystripe, Sandstorm, Dustpelt, and Lionblaze all died!D:**

* * *

**Allegiances**

**THUNDERCLAN**

**Leader: Bramblestar-**dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Deputy:**** Birchfall-**light brown tabby tom (he is the deputy until Squirrelflight is out of the nursery)

**Medicine Cat:**** Jayfeather-**gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

**Warriors:**

**Brackenfur-**golden brown tabby tom

**Apprentice: Seedpaw**

**Sorreltail-**tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

**Cloudtail-**long-haired white tom with blue eyes

**Apprentice: Dewpaw**

**Brightheart-**white she-cat with ginger patches

**Millie-**striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Thornclaw-**golden brown tabby tom

**Leafpool-**light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat

**Apprentice: Lilypaw**

**Spiderleg-**long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

**Whitewing-**white she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentice: Snowpaw**

**Berrynose-**cream colored tom

**Hazeltail-**small gray-and-white she-cat

**Mousewhisker-**gray-and-white tom

**Foxleap-**reddish tabby tom

**Icecloud-**white she-cat

**Toadstep-**black and white tom

**Rosepetal-**dark cream she-cat

**Briarlight-**dark brown she-cat

**Apprentice: Amberpaw**

**Blossomfall-**tortoiseshell and white she-cat

**Poppyfrost-**tortoiseshell she-cat

**Bumblestripe-**very pale gray tom with black stripes

**Dovewing-**pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Ivypool-**silver and white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

**Cherryblossom-**ginger she-cat

**Molefoot-**brown and cream tom

**Apprentices**

**Lilypaw-**dark tabby she-cat with white patches

**Seedpaw-**very pale ginger she-cat

**Dewpaw-**white tom with ginger patches; blue eyes

**Amberpaw-**white she-cat with ginger patches; amber eyes

**Snowpaw-**white tom with amber eyes

**Queens**

**Cinderheart-**gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes, mother of Lionblaze's kit who is newborn:

**Lionkit-**striking ginger tabby tom with blue eyes

**Daisy-**cream long-furred she-cat from the horse-place, expecting Spiderleg's kits

**Elders**

**Purdy-**plump tabby with a gray muzzle; former loner, oldest cat in ThunderClan

* * *

**SHADOWCLAN**

**Leader:**** Blackstar-**large white tom with amber eyes and jet black fore paws

**Deputy:**** Rowanclaw-**ginger tom

**Apprentice: Boltpaw**

**Medicine**** Cat:**** Littlecloud-**very small tabby tom

**Apprentice: Foxpaw**

**Warriors:**

**Oakfur-**small brown tom

**Smokefoot-**black tom

**Applefur-**mottled brown she-cat

**Crowfrost-**black and white tom

**Olivenose-**tortoiseshell she-cat

**Owlclaw-**light brown tabby tom

**Redwillow-**mottled brown and ginger tom

**Kinkfur-**tabby she-cat with long fur that sticks out at all angles

**Ivytail-**tortoiseshell and white she-cat

**Apprentice: Fernpaw**

**Tigerheart-**dark brown tabby tom

**Dawnpelt-**cream-furred she-cat

**Pinenose-**black she-cat

**Ferretclaw-**cream and gray tom

**Starlingwing-**ginger tom

**Apprentices:**

**Boltpaw-**white and ginger tom with amber eyes

**Fernpaw-**gray she-cat with four white paws, blue eyes

**Foxpaw-**ginger tom with green eyes

**Queens:**

**Tawnypelt-**tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes, mother of Rowanclaw's kits who are 4 moons old:

**Silverkit-**tortoiseshell and ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Leafkit-**ginger tom with amber eyes

**Snowbird-**pure white she-cat, expecting Olivenose's kits

**Elders:**

**Cedarheart-**dark gray tom

**Tallpoppy-**long legged light brown tabby she-cat

* * *

**WINDCLAN**

**Leader:**** Onestar-**brown tabby tom

**Deputy:**** Ashfoot-**gray she-cat

**Medicine Cat:**** Kestrelflight-**mottled gray tom

**Warriors:**

**Crowfeather-**dark gray tom

**Apprentice: Echopaw **

**Owlwhisker-**light brown tabby tom

**Whitetail-**small white she-cat

**Nightcloud-**black she-cat

**Gorsetail-**very pale gray and white tom with blue eyes

**Weaselfur-**ginger tom with white paws

**Harespring-**brown and white tom

**Leaftail-**dark tabby tom, amber eyes

**Antpelt-**brown tom with one black ear

**Emberfoot-**gray tom with two dark paws

**Breezepelt-**black tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice: Darkpaw**

**Sedgewhisker-**light brown tabby she-cat

**Swallowtail-**dark gray she-cat

**Apprentice: Morningpaw**

**Sunstrike-**tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on forehead

**Boulderclaw-**large pale gray tom

**Fruzepelt-**gray and white she-cat

**Apprentices:**

**Echopaw-**gray tom with green eyes

**Darkpaw-**dark brown tabby tom with white underbelly, paws, chest, and white vertical line between amber eyes

**Morningpaw-**pretty gray tabby she-cat with white paws, chest, and underbelly. Blue eyes

**Queens:**

**Heathertail-**light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes, mother of Emberfoot's kits who are 3 moons old:

**Wollykit-**brown tom with gray flecks, green eyes

**Hollowkit-**light gray and brown she-cat with green eyes

**Bouncekit-**small gray and brown tabby with green eyes

**Elders:**

**Webfoot-**dark gray tabby tom

**Tornear-**tabby tom

* * *

**RIVERCLAN**

**Leader:**** Mistystar-**gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy: Reedwhisker-**black tom

**Medicine Cat: Willowshine-**gray tabby she-cat

**Warriors:**

**Graymist-**pale gray tabby she-cat

**Mintfur-**light gray tabby tom

**Icewing-**white she-cat with blue eyes

**Minnowtail-**dark gray she-cat

**Pepplefoot-**mottled gray tom

**Mallownose-**light brown tabby tom

**Robinwing-**tortoiseshell and white tom

**Petalfur-**gray and white she-cat

**Grasspelt-**light brown tom

**Rushfur-**light brown tabby tom

**Duskfur-**brown tabby she-cat

**Mosspelt-**tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

Cinderheart sighed softly. She grieved for the other losses, but none was so great as Lionblaze. Bramblestar was standing on the stump, and was addressing ThunderClan.

"We all know that Dustpelt was a valuable warrior. He died defending his Clan, which is what any warrior would want."Bramblestar dipped his head."And I honor him for that. Sandstorm was an excellent hunter, but at least she can be with Firestar now."

All of the ThunderClan cats began a fresh new grieving for Firestar. It had already been twelve moons since the great leader's death. Many of the cats all around the Clans still miss him so.

"And Graystripe, Firestar's most beloved friend, died protecting our queens. Now those cats can be with each other and carry out happy lives in StarClan."Bramblestar stood and shook himself. He started pacing."But to loose Lionblaze, a warrior still fresh and new, who had plenty of life to live, is beyond me. I can only hope that little Lionkit will one day know who his father was."

Cinderheart looked down at the only kit in the nursery. Lionkit was asleep, probably dreaming of becoming a warrior type-dreams.

"But there's one more thing I must address. As leader of ThunderClan, I wish all of the cats take a warrior name."

Daisy and Millie both gasped. Others of the Clan seemed right fine with that. Daisy stepped up,"But I've always been known as Daisy!"

"Yeah! And I Millie!"the Clanmates broke into heavy discussion.

"It's about time that they get _real _names,"Thornclaw muttered to Foxleap. The warrior nodded.

"Yeah!"

"Settle down. Millie, do you wish to uphold a warrior name?"

"I-uh-no. That's not something I want. Bramblestar, I appreciate your concern and wants, but I can't. We've already discussed this."Millie meowed. Beside her, Daisy stood.

"I don't want a warrior name either."the she-cat meowed."I've been Daisy my whole life, and I'm not going to change now."

Bramblestar shook his head."That was Firestar's decision. ThunderClan honored your choice then, but I am your leader now, and if you don't have a warrior name, then you are no longer part of ThunderClan!"

Cinderheart gasped._ This day couldn't get any worse. We loose Dustpelt, Sandstorm, Graystripe, and Lionblaze, and now Bramblestar is forcing Millie and Daisy to take a warrior name! _

"Bramblestar, stop!"Cinderheart yowled.

* * *

**I tried to show a little more emotion in that chapter, but you'll see soon that these cats really do miss the ones that died. If I did something wrong again, please tell me. I also think I need to re-write the prologue. If you think that that's a good idea, please say so in your review.**

**Love y'all!**

**~Night**


	3. Chapter 2: Fights of all things

**Sup? It is finally FRIDAY!XD So, let us get right down to it! Also, I AM THINKING ABOUT STARTING ANOTHER WARRIORS STORY! About two kits, named Lightkit and Darkkit. If you wish for me to write this story, please say so in your review! Thanks!**

* * *

**RTRS:**

**Hawk of the Blazing Sun-Bramblestar didn't go bad, I just think that Millie and Daisy should have warrior names, that's all.**

**amberleaf4273-no, but you'll see soon why he's acting like this.**

**Willowsong of ThunderClan-I know, I rushed it a slight bit.**

**Pikabolt101-I know, but I meant the characters that have the same sort of personalities and such. Not warrior names.**

**Jay's Song-Thank you friend! You'll see soon why he's acting like this.**

**Snowsong of SnowClan-Thank you for pointing that out! Yeah, I wanted to make sure that the 'Clan' part was right, so I looked it up in a Warriors book.:D**

**Guest-Lol, but that about sums up who they are!XD**

**Firepelt-Thanks! Lionblaze was hard to kill because he can't die in battle, but I still wanted him to have an epic death...so yeah.**

**Liliana Dragonshard-Thanks! I know, Bramblestar could have been a slight bit nicer, but oh well.**

**_THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR THE REIVEWS! I APPRECIATE THEM SO FREAKING MUCH!:D_**

* * *

**Recap: This chapter, Bramblestar required all warriors to take a warrior name!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Fights of all things**

"Bramblestar, stop!" Cinderheart yowled. The ThunderClan leader drilled her with a cold stare.

"Why? Don't you agree, Cinderheart?" the leader asked her.

Cinderheart shook her head."No. I mean-well-er, my point is," she continued, gaining control."Is that we can't force them to take a name like ours. That's their choice."

Bramblestar shook his head."Cinderheart, name any other Clan that has allowed names such as Daisy's and Millie's."

Cinderheart twitched her tail tip."Easy. SkyClan. Or have you forgotten about them too?" she challenged.

"No, I meant a Clan from the lake." Bramblestar meowed, growing impatient.

"Well, then I can't. What about Purdy?" Cinderheart snapped.

"Oh?" Bramblestar turned his fiery amber gaze towards the elder."He has served us greatly and for many moons."

"And what about Millie? What did she do?"

"She brought Graystripe home, but-" The leader ran out of patience. He yowled,"Will all cats please take a warrior name?!"

Silence gripped the clearing. Not a cat moved, spoke, or breathed, it seemed like. Finally, Daisy stepped forward."I will take a warrior name, on one condition: that the first part is Daisy."

Bramblestar dipped his head, looking calm again."Then from now on, you shall be known as Daisytail. Thank you for taking a name like ours. And Millie, will you take a warrior name?"

The she-cat sighed."Fine. My first part must be Gray, in honor of Graystripe."

"Okay, then from now on, you are Grayfoot." Bramblestar dipped his head."Let us honor Daisytail and Grayfoot!"

"Daisytail! Grayfoot! Daisytail! Grayfoot!"the cats called. Everyone seemed happy, but Cinderheart didn't like the names. _But I guess that's just the way things are, _she thought.

* * *

**Two moons later**

Lionkit opened his eyes. They were a dark, pale shade of blue. He looked around camp. Squirrelflight was almost done being pregnant, but still had a little bit longer.

The young ginger tabby crawled out of the makeshift nursery and raced over to Purdy. He was the only cat that gave Lionkit any attention.

"What are you doing today?" Lionkit meowed happily to the elder. It was a bright sunny morning, and most likely another hot day.

"Oh, just sittin', enjoyin' the life of an elder. Say, what'cha young kit like you do nowa days?" Purdy asked Lionkit.

The kit shrugged."I help out with repairing the dens, most of the time."

Purdy chuckled."Do you wanna hear a story? From long ago?"

"Yeah!" Lionkit meowed eagerly. He sat, curling his tail over his paws.

"Well, a long time ago, there was a cat, and her name was Snowpaw. Now, she is Snowflake, and she lives elsewhere. Ana'way, this cat was a very bold and courageous little apprentice, and one day, she traveled way off of her Clans' boarders, and found out..."

"What?!" Lionkit squeaked, jumping to his paws.

"She found out that there were more than just four Clans! That there were many all over the great wad worl'. So, she decided she wanted to be a leader of one of these other Clans, to take revenge on what her home Clan did to her. So, Snowflake killed the deputy, and then leader, and became Snowstar. But, there was a more powerful leader taking over her home Clan, SnowClan. So, she raced home and faught Darkstar, beat him, and regained the leadership of SnowClan! And she lived happily ever after. The end."

Lionkit nodded."So did she rule both Clans?"

"Yeah. Now you go run along now," the elder meowed. He was quickly snoring off.

Lionkit purred. He had the perfect idea! _I'm just gonna go on a little mission of exploring the forest, _he thought happily. He slinked off, and no cat even saw him. _They're too busy with their stupid walls. _

Lionkit was soon charging towards the ShadowClan boarder. He heard voices, and stopped running; but instead of stopping, he plowed right into the ShadowClan cats!

"Oh look! How nice! I was wanting a little ThunderClan kit for breakfast," a warrior sneered. He was a big black tom with amber eyes. They surrounded Lionkit, allowing him no escape.

* * *

**So. How did I do? Good? Bad? HORRIBLE? It's alright, just tell me! LIONKIT REALLY WANTS YOU TO!**

**Love y'all!**

**~Night**

**Allegiances**

**THUNDERCLAN**

**Leader: Bramblestar-**dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Deputy:**** Birchfall-**light brown tabby tom (he is the deputy until Squirrelflight is out of the nursery)

**Medicine Cat:**** Jayfeather-**gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

**Warriors:**

**Brackenfur-**golden brown tabby tom

**Apprentice: Seedpaw**

**Sorreltail-**tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

**Cloudtail-**long-haired white tom with blue eyes

**Apprentice: Dewpaw**

**Brightheart-**white she-cat with ginger patches

**Grayfoot-**striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Thornclaw-**golden brown tabby tom

**Leafpool-**light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat

**Apprentice: Lilypaw**

**Spiderleg-**long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

**Whitewing-**white she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentice: Snowpaw**

**Berrynose-**cream colored tom

**Hazeltail-**small gray-and-white she-cat

**Mousewhisker-**gray-and-white tom

**Foxleap-**reddish tabby tom

**Icecloud-**white she-cat

**Toadstep-**black and white tom

**Rosepetal-**dark cream she-cat

**Briarlight-**dark brown she-cat

**Apprentice: Amberpaw**

**Blossomfall-**tortoiseshell and white she-cat

**Poppyfrost-**tortoiseshell she-cat

**Bumblestripe-**very pale gray tom with black stripes

**Dovewing-**pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Ivypool-**silver and white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

**Cherryblossom-**ginger she-cat

**Molefoot-**brown and cream tom

**Apprentices**

**Lilypaw-**dark tabby she-cat with white patches

**Seedpaw-**very pale ginger she-cat

**Dewpaw-**white tom with ginger patches; blue eyes

**Amberpaw-**white she-cat with ginger patches; amber eyes

**Snowpaw-**white tom with amber eyes

**Queens**

**Cinderheart-**gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes, mother of Lionblaze's kit who is newborn:

**Lionkit-**striking ginger tabby tom with blue eyes

**Daisytail-**cream long-furred she-cat from the horse-place, expecting Spiderleg's kits

**Elders**

**Purdy-**plump tabby with a gray muzzle; former loner, oldest cat in ThunderClan

* * *

**SHADOWCLAN**

**Leader:**** Blackstar-**large white tom with amber eyes and jet black fore paws

**Deputy:**** Rowanclaw-**ginger tom

**Apprentice: Boltpaw**

**Medicine**** Cat:**** Littlecloud-**very small tabby tom

**Apprentice: Foxpaw**

**Warriors:**

**Oakfur-**small brown tom

**Smokefoot-**black tom

**Applefur-**mottled brown she-cat

**Crowfrost-**black and white tom

**Olivenose-**tortoiseshell she-cat

**Owlclaw-**light brown tabby tom

**Redwillow-**mottled brown and ginger tom

**Kinkfur-**tabby she-cat with long fur that sticks out at all angles

**Ivytail-**tortoiseshell and white she-cat

**Apprentice: Fernpaw**

**Tigerheart-**dark brown tabby tom

**Dawnpelt-**cream-furred she-cat

**Pinenose-**black she-cat

**Ferretclaw-**cream and gray tom

**Starlingwing-**ginger tom

**Apprentices:**

**Boltpaw-**white and ginger tom with amber eyes

**Fernpaw-**gray she-cat with four white paws, blue eyes

**Foxpaw-**ginger tom with green eyes

**Queens:**

**Tawnypelt-**tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes, mother of Rowanclaw's kits who are 4 moons old:

**Silverkit-**tortoiseshell and ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Leafkit-**ginger tom with amber eyes

**Snowbird-**pure white she-cat, expecting Olivenose's kits

**Elders:**

**Cedarheart-**dark gray tom

**Tallpoppy-**long legged light brown tabby she-cat

* * *

**WINDCLAN**

**Leader:**** Onestar-**brown tabby tom

**Deputy:**** Ashfoot-**gray she-cat

**Medicine Cat:**** Kestrelflight-**mottled gray tom

**Warriors:**

**Crowfeather-**dark gray tom

**Apprentice: Echopaw**

**Owlwhisker-**light brown tabby tom

**Whitetail-**small white she-cat

**Nightcloud-**black she-cat

**Gorsetail-**very pale gray and white tom with blue eyes

**Weaselfur-**ginger tom with white paws

**Harespring-**brown and white tom

**Leaftail-**dark tabby tom, amber eyes

**Antpelt-**brown tom with one black ear

**Emberfoot-**gray tom with two dark paws

**Breezepelt-**black tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice: Darkpaw**

**Sedgewhisker-**light brown tabby she-cat

**Swallowtail-**dark gray she-cat

**Apprentice: Morningpaw**

**Sunstrike-**tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on forehead

**Boulderclaw-**large pale gray tom

**Fruzepelt-**gray and white she-cat

**Apprentices:**

**Echopaw-**gray tom with green eyes

**Darkpaw-**dark brown tabby tom with white underbelly, paws, chest, and white vertical line between amber eyes

**Morningpaw-**pretty gray tabby she-cat with white paws, chest, and underbelly. Blue eyes

**Queens:**

**Heathertail-**light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes, mother of Emberfoot's kits who are 3 moons old:

**Wollykit-**brown tom with gray flecks, green eyes

**Hollowkit-**light gray and brown she-cat with green eyes

**Bouncekit-**small gray and brown tabby with green eyes

**Elders:**

**Webfoot-**dark gray tabby tom

**Tornear-**tabby tom

* * *

**RIVERCLAN**

**Leader:**** Mistystar-**gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy: Reedwhisker-**black tom

**Medicine Cat: Willowshine-**gray tabby she-cat

**Warriors:**

**Graymist-**pale gray tabby she-cat

**Mintfur-**light gray tabby tom

**Icewing-**white she-cat with blue eyes

**Minnowtail-**dark gray she-cat

**Pepplefoot-**mottled gray tom

**Mallownose-**light brown tabby tom

**Robinwing-**tortoiseshell and white tom

**Petalfur-**gray and white she-cat

**Grasspelt-**light brown tom

**Rushfur-**light brown tabby tom

**Duskfur-**brown tabby she-cat

**Mosspelt-**tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes


	4. Chapter 3: It all begins

**Hey! What up y'all? TODAY'S A FUN DAY! FOR DOING FUN THINGS! EVEN IF IT'S RAINING! THOUGH MY DAD SMELLS LIKE COLON! I THINK HE LOOKS WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRDDDD! BUT ALL THAT DOESN'T MATTER, FOR TODAY! IS THE DAY! THAT MAKES US ALLLLL REALLY MAD!**

**Well, yes. So, today is an awesome day! Thanks for everyone who reviewed! **

* * *

**RTRS:**

**Willowsong of ThunderClan: Yeah, I thought they should die epic deaths, not stupid ones from sickness or something.**

**Hawk of the Blazing Sun: Sometimes I get lazy.:/**

**Snowsong of SnowClan: But they're ShadowClan! You can't hide from ShadowClan!**

**BigSmileyFace: Thanks, and I usually post allegiances every chapter so people don't get confuzzled.**

* * *

**RECAP: Lionkit ran into ShadowClan warriors! What shall he do?**

* * *

**Chapter 3: It All Begins**

Lionkit gulped. He was surrounded by ShadowClan warriors!_ How can I even get out of here?_ he thought in dismay. The big black tom reached a paw out and snatched Lionkit up."Time to go," the cat sneered. He picked Lionkit up by his scruff and started going back towards the ShadowClan camp. The little golden tabby tom clawed the air in desperation. _No! I can't go there! _Oddly, he felt a strong feeling in his throat._ My throat feels funny, _he thought.

Large pine trees nearly blacked out the sky, and Lionkit got more and more wriggly. He squirmed with all his might, but the black tom held on tight! Finally, Lionkit unsheathed his claws and smacked the bigger cat right on the nose. Tiny scarlet drops of blood dripped from the wound, but the black tom still wouldn't let Lionkit go."We're here," muttered a large gray tom."Put the kit in the Torture Den,"

"Alright, Smoke." the black tom meowed. He half carried, half dragged Lionkit to the Torture Den. There were several other kits in there, all seeming to belong to different Clans. Lionkit was trembling in fear, and watched as the big black tom left the den and padded across camp to a tortoiseshell and white she-cat.

"You're on guard, Ivytail." the black tom said.

"Okay, Night. Any idea where Blackstar is?" the she-cat meowed, much smaller than Night.

"Remember, King drove him out?" Night hissed, lashing a long black tail.

"Yeah, but I just wanted to know if anyone had seen him." Ivytail meowed, her green eyes narrowing. Night shrugged and walked off. The she-cat padded over to the Torture Den and sat, looking out across camp.

Lionkit looked at the other kits. All of them had several cuts and scars, but one in particular had many missing patches of fur, and an eye missing."Who're you?" Lionkit asked, flicking his tail at the half-blind tom.

"Cloud." the tom replied. He had light silver fur, and his one eye was a light shade of blue."You shouldn't be talking, though. King gets mad if you do..."

Lionkit shook his head."Never mind him. He's not here now, is he?" the other kits seemed a little more confident with Lionkit around."Please, everyone else introduce themselves."

A small black and white tom meowed,"I'm Blake."

"Are you not from the Clans?" Lionkit asked, nodding to Blake and Cloud.

"None of us are," meowed a beautiful silver tabby she-kit. She had pretty blue eyes."I am Silver,"

"And I'm Mouse," a dusky brown tom meowed."And my brother Pine is over there," he flicked his tail towards a brown tabby tom.

"I'm Rain," a gray she-kit with white splotches meowed."And the cat in the back, is Fire," Fire was an orange tabby she-cat with leaf-green eyes. Lionkit thought she was nearly as pretty as Silver, but not quite.

"I'm Lionkit." he meowed. All of the kits looked at him as if he had just announced that he was a dog.

"Why the odd name?" Blake meowed, cocking his head.

"I'm a Clan ca-" Lionkit was cut off by a large black tom with white patches and bright, unfriendly, yellow eyes.

"Oh? So you're the new addition I've been hearing all about." the massive tom said. His deep voice seemed to echo around the camp."And you're a Clan cat? Wow, our first one," he barred his thorn-sharp fangs."Let's go for a Torture session," he meowed evilly.

Lionkit gulped, and knew right away he would not like what was coming. The same feeling in his throat slowly rose, and Lionkit had to claw the ground to stop it from coming out of him. He started to tremble.

"Oh, look. I don't think Clan cats are used to _our_ society," he spat. Lionkit swallowed hard. He was trying desperately to hold it in. He finally opened his mouth and a ROAR came out. The big tom hadn't moved, but the expression on his face said everything. _He can't believe that I've just roared. I can't believe that I just roared!_

The other kits were looking at him, confused."How do you roar like that?" Cloud asked.

"I wanna try!" Mouse meowed.

"That wasn't me trying..." Lionkit meowed worriedly. _Is there a problem with me? _Lionkit watched as the big tom's expression went from confused, to angry.

"No cat _DARES_ to mess with King!" he roared. King reached a paw out to slap Lionkit's face, but the little tom ducked and let out another ROAR, a slightly larger one.

Lionkit quickly whipped around and meowed,"Go go go! Go all of you while you can! Run!" Lionkit meowed as he started pelting as fast as his small legs could carry him towards the ShadowClan camp entrance. He breezed through, and quickly looked behind him. Pine, Silver, and Cloud were all running right behind him, but Blake, Rain, and Mouse had been caught by King. _We need to save those other kits! _Lionkit thought. He knew ThunderClan was no longer open to taking in strangers._ Hopefully, Bramblestar will have mercy..._

Lionkit looked forward again and kept running. His paws seemed to never touch the ground. The ShadowClan stench was all around him, and he couldn't remember where the border had been!_ Oh no..._ he noticed only two cats were beside him...Pine and Cloud.

"What about Silver?" Pine asked nervously. They stopped running and took in their surroundings.

"I'm more concerned with finding where the border is!" Lionkit spat.

"What border?" Fire asked, jumping down from the tree tops.

"Fire!" Cloud exclaimed. He ran over to his friend. The she-cat shrugged him off.

"How did you escape?" Pine asked her.

"Easy. I-"

"THEY'RE COMING!" Lionkit yowled. He started pelting towards a tree. _ShadowClan cats are so fat, they can't climb! _he thought amused. He scrambled up the tall pine and went up to about the middle of the tree. _Oh shoot. _He realized that besides Fire, he was the only one that could climb. He gingerly climbed down, and Lionkit could hear the warriors coming.

"Run!" Lionkit decided that he would take a different route. He was going with his gut feeling. Soon, he could smell a different smell._ Thank goodness,_ he thought, relieved. But he soon skidded across the Twoleg Bridge, and fell into the lake.

"Help! Som-" Lionkit bobbed in the lake, and he took in a gulp of water. He was thrashing frantically. Thankfully, a large blue-gray head grabbed his scruff and hauled him out.

The tom that had saved him was sniffing him."He smells like a mix of ShadowClan and ThunderClan," he meowed. Two more cats came out of the reeds; a tortoiseshell and white she-cat and a very dark gray tom.

Lionkit shivered."I-I-I'm f-f-from Th-Th-Th-ThunderCl-l-l-an."

"And who are these kits?" the blue-gray tom flicked his tail._ Thank goodness they didn't fall in too!_

"I'm Fire," the bold orange she-cat meowed, stepping forward."And this is Cloud, and Pine." she flicked her tail towards each of them in turn.

"I am Darkcloud," the dark gray tom meowed."The tortoiseshell is Poppyflower, and the tom that rescued you is Bluefang. We are newer to RiverClan,"

"Oh." Lionkit finally found the strength to stand. He shook his wet pelt."Could you take us back to ThunderClan? Please?"

Bluefang shook his head."Mistystar must advise that," he meowed.

"No!" Lionkit yowled."You don't understand! ShadowClan _kidnapped _me!" he wailed.

Poppyflower flattened her ears."How dare those mangy flea-brains!" she spat.

"Whoa!" a blue she-cat with blue eyes stepped out from the reeds."What's going on here?"

"Mistystar, we found more cats to join RiverClan!" Darkcloud meowed.

"Are they-" she was cut off by Lionkit.

"_I am not RiverClan!_" Lionkit spat."I. Am. THUNDERCLAN!" Lionkit sat, and started wailing at the sky.

"Hey, you just interrupted our leader!" Bluefang hissed.

"Punish him!" Darkcloud yowled.

"No!" Poppyflower growled."I get it! They just need to go home!"

"ENOUGH!" Mistystar hissed. Lionkit stopped wailing and sat up straight."Who are your parents, young kit?"

"I am Lionkit, and my parents are Lionblaze and Cinderheart." he meowed, fear edging his meow.

"Well, yes, you then must be returned to ThunderClan. I will take you, along with Poppyflower, through WindClan territory to avoid ShadowClan. Bluefang, Darkcloud, return to camp." The two toms dipped their heads and padded off, while Lionkit looked at Pine, Fire, and Cloud.

"What will happen to them?" he asked cautiously.

Mistystar shrugged."Would any of you wish to join RiverClan?"

Pine and Fire quickly shook their heads."I have other loyalties," Pine meowed.

"I live in a different Clan," Fire said.

"I thought you said-" Lionkit meowed, but was cut off.

"Not in these Clans," She continued."I live in the Clans of the Mountains, Trees, and Meadows. King took me with him, and now I shall return home. Silver and I are from the same place."

"Oh." Lionkit meowed softly.

"I best get going," and Fire dashed off, never to be seen again.

Lionkit turned to Cloud."Are you going to join RiverClan?"

"Nah. I want to stick to the cat that rescued us from that horrible place!"

"Me too!" chimed Pine.

"Let's go, then." Mistystar meowed. The five cats started to head off towards the WindClan border, with Poppyflower and Mistystar leading, and Lionkit, Pine, and Cloud close behind. They traveled in silence, until they reached the border.

"So what's this...ThunderClan you speak of like?" Pine asked, and Cloud nodded.

"Well, it's like ShadowClan, but everyone's WAY nicer...and no one is _ever_ tortured."

"Wow...what else?" Cloud asked, his blue eye was bright with enchantment.

"I cannot say. Wait until we get there." Lionkit shot a glare at Cloud, who shut his mouth and stared at the ground.

The moor grasses covered Mistystar and Poppyflower, and soon, Lionkit couldn't see anyone. The sun was setting fast, and Lionkit felt exposed on the moor."Help! Someone! Anyone..." he called. But only a cold wind answered his cries. He heard chatting ahead, and saw several cats, at least seven. Lionkit crept closer to hear what they were saying.

"Everyone, we attack near the camp. The second party will kill all warriors not already dead, and then wipe out the camp. Got it?" a brown tabby tom meowed.

"Yes Onestar." a gray she-cat replied."I wish we could show those flea-brained RiverClan warriors just who the real boss is!"

Lionkit breathed a sigh of relief. They weren't attacking ThunderClan!

"Yes, but ThunderClan is the real problem. The keep stealing our prey!" objected a very pale gray and white tom. Onestar shook his head.

"The RiverClan battle is for another day."

"But they've trespassed!" a black she-cat hissed."I smelt their fishy scent near the lake!"

Lionkit decided at that moment to intervene."Hey, um, are you WindClan warriors?" he asked, his orange pelt fluffing out in fear.

"Yes..." Onestar replied in an icy tone."Why do you ask?"

"I heard you were attacking ThunderClan, and I...uh...wanted to...uh...join you." he meowed._ Then I can go home and fight for my Clan!_

"You were _what_?" the black she-cat hissed in his face. Lionkit shrank away.

"I was coming from ThunderClan territory, and they chased me out, and so I want revenge. But I can't attack them myself." Lionkit meowed.

The gray she-cat narrowed her eyes."Onestar, Nightcloud, Gorsetail, Owlwhisker, Antpelt, and Leaftail and I shall discuss it." she turned. Lionkit unsheathed his claws nervously. The gray she-cat turned back to him."Aren't you only a kit?"

Lionkit nodded."They don't accept kits like me..."

"What's your name?" asked a light brown tabby tom."I am Owlwhisker, and Antpelt is the brown tom, Gorsetail is the gray and white tom, and that's Leaftail. And the gray she-cat is Ashfoot."

"I am Lionk-Lion. Sorry, I swallowed a bug." Lionkit meowed.

"I saw no bug," Nightcloud hissed.

"Anyway, you can't battle with us. Kits aren't allowed to before six moons." Ashfoot meowed.

"Well, I am six moons." Lionkit puffed out his chest."I'm just really small."

"Well, if you wish to fight, it's your life, not mine."

"I do I do!" Lionkit meowed. Then he spotted Mistystar and Poppyflower, their eyes worried and anxious.

Mistystar called out,"Have you seen an orange tom with blue eyes? He's only a small kit, and he belongs to ThunderClan."

"This one?" Onestar meowed.

"Yeah! Come here, Lionkit!" Mistystar yowled. Lionkit was about to run to her, but then Nightcloud stepped on his tail.

"He lied to us!" she hissed.

"He must be punished!" Onestar growled. He grabbed Lionkit's scruff, and the kit reached up and clawed his nose. Onestar growled and bit down on Lionkit's shoulder.

"Ow!" he yelped and wrenched himself free. Mistystar was yowling at Poppyflower to get more warriors, and soon Lionkit was standing beside her.

"WindClan, attack every cat until you get Lionkit!" Onestar yowled. The six cats flung themselves forwards, and soon more WindClan warriors streamed in._ Oh no. What I have done?_

* * *

**So. Now Lionkit has started a war, and next chapter, he will do something very heroic! PLEASE REVIEW, OR LIONKIT WILL ROAR YOU TO PLUTO!**

**XD**

**Love y'all!**

**~Night**


	5. Chapter 4: A Battle like No Other

**Hey y'all? WHAT UP? Okay, so as you've all probably noticed, I haven't been updating ANYTHING. I'm sorry, but I DO have a life outside of this website. Also, one of my stories has a giant flaw and I'm rewriting the ENTIRE THING. I _HIGHLY_recommend re-reading the story if you loved it, and READING IT if you already haven't. Besides, doesn't everyone get board of just typing stories?XD I know I do.**

**Alrighty, on to the other thingys!**

* * *

**RTRS:**

**Liliana Dragonshard: I know right? And all of this trouble happened because a kit left the nursery. Bad, bad, BAD little Lionkit!**

**Blackclaw: I TRY really hard to add detail like that, but some of us are better than others? ;)**

**Snowsong of SnowClan: Well, now he's gotten himself into deep doo-doo.**

* * *

**Recap: LIONKIT STARTED A WAR! Between RiverClan and WindClan...**

**ONTO THY STORY.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: A Battle like No Other**

Lionkit gulped as the RiverClan cats were mauled by WindClan cats. _And all because I left camp..._Lionkit groaned. He knew he had to do something!_ I can go get help! Though RiverClan can't know why this battle was started..._

Lionkit started to slink back the way he had come. Once out of earshot, he bolted towards the marshes that were RiverClan's territory. His lungs started to burn and his paws ached, but he kept going. Soon, he was there. Then as he crossed the border, he ran into a patrol.

"That's Lionkit!" Lionkit recognized Bluefang's meow."Why are you back here?"

"We...need...help...WindClan...attacking..." Lionkit puffed, out of breath.

"Well, there's no time to lose!" Bluefang turned, then meowed,"Rushfur, go get Reedwhisker. Tell him to bring all our warriors!" He dashed over the WindClan and RiverClan border, yowling,"Come on!" A couple cats followed him, while a light brown tabby tom fled back to their camp. _That must be Rushfur..._he thought.

Lionkit decided to follow the brave RiverClan cats back into battle._ I can hopefully sneak past them and get ThunderClan cats! _They were racing along quite quickly, and Lionkit could hardly keep up. The moor grasses were prickly and long, and he could hardly tell where he was going.

_Just follow Bluefang's scent._ He told himself. _You'll get there eventually. _Suddenly, they were at the battle scene, and the RiverClan cats streamed in. Amazingly, Reedwhisker was not far behind, then entirety of RiverClan on his tail.

"Attack, RiverClan!" The deputy meowed. Lionkit watched as the deputy threw himself into the thickest part of battle.

"I'm going to get ThunderClan!" Lionkit yowled. He didn't think a single cat heard him, but that was alright. Lionkit saw some trees a long way ahead, and knew that he _had _to reach those trees. Fear churned in his belly. _How can I reach those trees? _Suddenly, a gray tom tackled him.

"Get off WindClan territory!" He hissed, and Lionkit unsheathed his tiny kit claws and clawed his face.

"I'm not RiverClan!" Lionkit growled."I'm _ThunderClan_!" He gathered up his strength and let out a ROAR. The apprentice was thrown off of him, and Lionkit got up and ran. He pelted, feeling his paws tire very quickly.

He glanced up at the sky, and felt a small tremor of fear slide down his spine. It was nearly sunset, and the darkness would come out soon, bringing with it a whole new set of dangers.

As Lionkit kept running, he heard paw steps behind him. He glanced back, and not only saw the gray tom, but two others. They slinked easily through the moor grasses. _They must be apprentices, _he thought nervously. Lionkit gave every last ounce of strength to his running paws, but the WindClan apprentices had nearly caught up. _I _have _to keep running,_

Lionkit suddenly felt himself tripping, and the three apprentices easily caught him and started to attack him."Isn't he that ThunderClan kit?" A pretty gray tabby she-cat asked the gray tom.

"I guess so." He replied. Lionkit glanced to where the trees should've been, but they weren't there!

"Oh no..." He muttered.

"Oh no is right." Growled a dark brown tabby tom."We're going to hurt you like you've never even heard of before!"

"Yeah!" Agreed the gray tabby tom."We should make his death a long, slow and very painful one, right Darkpaw?"

Lionkit gulped. He felt a roar coming, but he could feel that it wasn't strong enough. _I'm not strong enough to roar three cats yet._

"Yes, Echopaw. We should." Darkpaw, the dark brown tabby tom, sneered. The three cats started circling him, and Lionkit flashed his gaze nervously around, silently begging for an opening to appear.

"We can't kill him, Darkpaw." The pretty she-cat said softly."Onestar sent us to _catch _him, not to kill him."

"We can at least deal some nasty blows." Darkpaw muttered darkly. He flattened his ears.

"Fine. But I'm telling Onestar that I had nothing to do with this," The she-cat growled.

"Morningpaw's just scared of getting in trouble," Taunted Echopaw."Maybe we should hurt her, too."

"Yeah." Darkpaw narrowed his eyes."Show her who's boss around here."

"I can fight better than this kit," Morningpaw hissed, lowering her head.

Lionkit burped. All three apprentices stared at him as if he had just announced that he ruled StarClan.

"What...was that?" Darkpaw asked, a small glitter of fear in his eyes.

Lionkit stood, his orange tabby fur fluffing out nervously."That's what happens when you taunt a ThunderClan kit."

"Oh really?" Sneered Echopaw."Trying to scare us? It's not working." Then, as fast as lightning, Echopaw slashed Lionkit's flank. The kit squealed in fear and dated towards the spot where he thought the trees were.

"He's getting away!" Darkpaw yowled, and soon all three apprentices were after him again. But this time, Lionkit looked up and saw the trees._ These cats haven't ever ran through a forest before! _Lionkit quickly skidded to a halt. There was a large stream in front of him. _Oh StarClan, now what?__  
_

"Oh look," Darkpaw hissed."He can't cross the border."

_The border! I'm on the border of ThunderClan! _Lionkit crouched, and he felt strength gathering his small muscles. He leaped, but a cat stepped on his tail.

"Oops." Echopaw mumbled happily to Darkpaw. The two toms started going back. Lionkit fell into the stream and felt his body being tugged in the strong current.

"Help!" He cried out.

"Come on Morningpaw!" Darkpaw called ahead."We can tell Onestar he fell into the stream." The orange tabby barely heard Darkpaw's meow. The kit scrambled for a rock, or something that he could heave his-self onto. Finally, he clawed his way back onto the WindClan border. _Uh oh,_ he thought nervously.

"This is against the warrior code," Morningpaw muttered. She shoved her paws against Lionkit and threw him back into the stream.

"No! You can't-" A bunch of water surged into Lionkit's mouth."You are breaking the warrior code!"

Morningpaw whipped around."If I were to save you, I'd get mauled by some cat back home!" She hissed, then slinked off.

Lionkit whimpered as he felt the water tugging him deeper and deeper. His fur was soaked, and the sun had already slid behind the horizon. _No, oh no. StarClan, please, no! _He felt every last ounce of strength disappear from his body as the water carried him downstream.

"No!" He yowled suddenly."The stream will not take me!" He grabbed the edge of a root, and sunk his claws into the wet bark. He pulled himself out of the water, and climbed up the root.

Panting, Lionkit tiredly fell onto the grass. His fur was dripping wet, and he felt like he had just fought a thousand warriors, all at the same time. The darkness of the forest brought him much comfort as he slowly began to relax in the comfort of his own home. Shakily, he rose to his paws and shook out his wet fur. _I bet no kit has ever had an adventure like mine,_ Lionkit thought happily.

Then he heard paw steps. Lionkit sunk into the grass, relishing its softness compared to the prickly moor grass."Where did he go?" Asked Darkpaw."I thought you said he was right there!" He slashed Morningpaw across the nose.

"He probably drowned," Echopaw muttered. Lionkit purred. _They think I'm dead! Ha!_

"Hey! I'm not dead, you WindClan stupid heads!" Lionkit called across the border.

Darkpaw whipped his haze around, searching for Lionkit's orange tabby pelt.

"I don't see him," He growled.

"Maybe it's just his spirit," Echopaw growled."Trying to scare us still, are ya?" The gray tom lashed his tail.

"Here I am!" Lionkit padded out from the grass. He stood well back from the stream, purring in amusement at their shocked gazes."If you try and catch me now, a whole patrol of ThunderClan cats will eat you!"

"Yeah right," Darkpaw narrowed his eyes."And ThunderClan warriors are faster than WindClan ones," He crouched and leaped across the border."I bet ThunderClan will reject you because you disobeyed the warrior code!"

Lionkit gasped and shook his head."They'd _never _reject any kit." Darkpaw snickered, and Echopaw and Morningpaw both jumped across.

"Do you know what will happen if ThunderClan were to see us with Lionkit?" Morningpaw hissed.

Darkpaw shrugged."No. And they won't know what we did." He glanced at Echopaw, and evil gleam in their eyes.

"ThunderClan will punish us!" Morningpaw pressed. Darkpaw rolled his eyes and slashed at her nose again. He missed.

"Sorry, but if you want to be cautious, go home." Darkpaw turned towards Echopaw."We have work to do."

Lionkit dashed off, hoping that his gut would lead him to camp._ Maybe, if I can veer off enough, they'll be fooled, and ThunderClan can shred them for what they've done to me! _The trees and logs were hard for little Lionkit to leap over, but the WindClan cats weren't finding it any easier.

Lionkit saw the sandy hollow where the apprentices trained, and he knew he was near camp. _Now I can pretend to fall, and then some patrol will hear me! _Only Lionkit fell on accident, and Darkpaw yowled,"We've caught him!" His echo rang around camp. _Big mistake for you, _Lionkit thought.

The exhausted kit was on his back, and he felt like something really bad was about to happen. Darkpaw lashed out at him, while Echopaw attacked Morningpaw.

"HELP!" Lionkit yowled to the trees. Darkpaw swiped at his belly, and made contact with the soft fur beneath. He ripped some out. Lionkit howled with pain.

Suddenly, a patrol of cats crashed through the ferns. At the head was Bramblestar, with Cinderheart, Birchfall, Brackenfur, and Whitewing all in close quarters.

Darkpaw, Echopaw, and Morningpaw stared at the five warriors."We found Lionkit and we were-" Darkpaw was cut off by Bramblestar.

"And beating him up and terrifying him was helping him?" Bramblestar challenged, his eyes amber slits, and Lionkit could already see the gleam of his claws.

"Are you responsible for his long disappearance?" Cinderheart spat, her fur fluffing out.

"N-n-no," Morningpaw gulped.

Bramblestar shook his head."For now, you three are going to be held captive in our camp. You deserve harsh punishment." He turned to Lionkit."Did you escape, or did a Clan take you?"

Lionkit stepped out boldly."I escaped. No cat was looking, and-"

"Lionkit!" Bramblestar growled."You can't just wander off like that! Our _entire _Clan was worried about you!"

"RiverClan needs help, I started a battle with them and WindClan." Lionkit blurted out.

"We need to help WindClan!" Darkpaw hissed.

"Not now," Birchfall flicked his tail and two of the cats surrounded the apprentices."We're going to camp." Birchfall led Whitewing and Brackenfur to camp.

"Lionkit," Cinderheart moaned."If you caused a battle that-"

"I know already!" Lionkit spat in anger."I didn't think of what could've happened if I had left! I'm sorry,"

Bramblestar shook his head."Still, it's no excuse to leave." He leaned down and picked Lionkit up by his scruff.

The walk home was quick, and Lionkit nearly fell asleep."We're here," Cinderheart muttered. She took him to the nursery.

"I don't really have to be punished, do I?" Lionkit begged his mom."Knowing I started a battle was pretty bad enough."

"We'll see." Cinderheart curled around him. Squirrelflight was asleep next to them, and Lionkit secretly wished he was not born yet. Lionkit had barely closed his eyes before sleep quickly claimed him as its own.

* * *

Lionkit woke the following morning, gazing around camp. Dread pricked at his paws."Mother," He called softly. Cinderheart sleepily rose her head next to him.

"Yes?"

"I think I have a power." Lionkit traced the ground with his claw.

Cinderheart sat up straight."Power? Like what?"

"I appear to be able to 'roar' my enemies away. Whenever I'm in trouble, I seem to be able to roar without even trying. Should we tell Bramblestar?"

Cinderheart shook her head."No,"

"Why not?"

She sighed."Bramblestar lost a cat in the battle."

Lionkit moaned, and felt all the life drain from his body."Who?" He asked tentatively. He gulped, realizing that in a way, he had already killed a cat even before becoming an apprentice.

"Brackenfur."

_Oh no. StarClan, please, no! HE COULDN'T HAVE DIED! NO! _Lionkit went into a state of wailing, and buried his face into his paws.

"I can never leave this nest ever again." He vowed. Lionkit circled the nest and lied down, and stared at the ground.

* * *

**:_( Sniffle Sniffle. NOT BRACKENFUR!DX Well, someone awesome had to die, so yeah. You have no idea how hard it was to say he died.)_:**

**Anyway, love y'all, and never forget about Brackenfur.**

**~Night**


	6. Chapter 5: Life is Harsh

**So what up peeps? I am on summer break, and I hope everyone has an AWESOME day. Also, if you wondered what had happened to The Beginning of the Clans: Rising Storm, I stopped updating it and it's on hiatus until further notice for certain reasons.**

* * *

**RTRS:**

**Hawk of the Blazing Sun: I had to kill someone important to make Lionkit learn a really harsh lesson.:_(**

** AquaxSapphirine: Thank you!:D**

**Dark End 2014:**** Yes. He had to so that Lionkit could get his name.:o**

**Snowsong of SnowClan:**** I know right? Brackenfur is like a younger version of Whitestorm**

**Liliana Dragonshard****: I think it teaches Lionkit that kits shouldn't leave the Clan alone...**

* * *

**Recap: Lionkit had just killed Brackenfur without really killing him**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Life is Harsh**

Ever since Brackenfur had died, Lionkit hadn't felt right at all. It had been a moon since Brackenfur's death, and most cats had almost recovered. But Lionkit nor Sorreltail could entirely forget him._ I hope she doesn't hate me for what I've done...'course, who wouldn't? _

The Clan had moved back into the camp, and Lionkit hadn't moved from the nursery. Squirrelflight's kits had been born, Featherkit, Streamkit and Swallowkit. A she-kit, tom, and another tom. Lionkit hadn't played with them at all, as he only got up to stretch his legs.

"Lionkit," Cinderheart mewed."It's time that you leave the nursery and explore. You haven't left for a moon!"

"I don't care." Lionkit replied coldly.

"You are going out of the nursery...now!" Cinderheart shoved her son out into the clearing. He was over three moons old, and was already half-way to becoming an apprentice.

"Fine!" He snapped. Lionkit trudged over to the fresh-kill pile, and picked up a small mouse. He started to chew on it pitifully, not really eating it. He was still depressed about Brackenfur's death.

Lionkit spotted Bramblestar as he slipped into the nursery. After a short while, he came back out again. The Clan leader padded quickly towards Lionkit.

"I'm surprised to see you out here for once, actually eating on your own accord." The dark brown tabby meowed.

Lionkit nervously bit off a piece of mouse and swallowed."Is that bad?"

"No!" Bramblestar replied, sitting beside the kitten."But I think everyone has missed you a little bit. Even Sorreltail."

Lionkit rolled his eyes."You're just saying that. No one would miss a murderer." He muttered darkly.

Bramblestar flattened his ears,"You didn't kill Brackenfur! Now stop saying that!"

"I did too!" Lionkit retorted. He bit off another chunk of his chewed up mouse and swallowed."Okay. _I _was the one that started the war. If it wasn't for _me _none of this would've _ever _happened!" Lionkit felt his pelt started to go hot with embarrassment.

"No kit ever thinks about the consequences of what he or she might do," Bramblestar meowed softly."The warrior that killed Brackenfur didn't have to do that."

Lionkit finally picked up the courage to ask who had killed him."Who killed him, then?"

"It was the WindClan tom, Breezepelt." Bramblestar replied gravely."Sorreltail nearly bit his head off once she found out."

Lionkit spat disgustedly on the ground."_Him? _He isn't even worth a pile of mouse droppings! I thought it would be someone epic, like Blackstar or maybe Onestar or someone like that."

Bramblestar nodded in agreement."See, Lionkit? You didn't kill Brackenfur, Breezepelt did." The Clan leader stood and started walking away. He called over his shoulder,"Go make some new friends!"

Lionkit shrugged."We'll see." _First, I want to see how Sorreltail is doing. I don't want to hold any grudges._

"Hey, has anyone seen Birchfall?" Lionkit called. The warriors that were in camp took no notice of him. He scrambled onto the Clan rock and yowled,"HEY! Has anyone seen Birchfall? Or Sorreltail?"

Shocked mews and gasps rang out among the warriors.

"What's Lionkit doing up there?" Spat Thornclaw.

"Only Bramblestar's allowed to be up there!" Agreed Grayfoot.

"What are you doing, Lionkit?" Bramblestar meowed from behind the kitten. Lionkit gulped.

"I was looking for Sorreltail and Birchfall." He meowed nervously.

"They're both on patrol. Now, go find some kits to play with." Bramblestar let out a _mrrow _of amusement.

"Okay," Lionkit said as he leaped down. Once on the ground, he went into the nursery, and spotted Featherkit and Streamkit.

"Where's Swallowkit?" He asked as he entered.

"Oh Lionkit! I'm so proud that you've decided to make friends again!" Cinderheart meowed happily.

"Yay! Lionkit's gonna actually play with us!" Featherkit yowled. She ran over and tackled him.

"Really?" Streamkit flew out from behind Squirrelflight and joined Featherkit, who was pinning Lionkit down.

"Oh, joy." Swallowkit finally meowed.

"We were going to play hide and seek! Want to join?" Featherkit asked.

"Sure!" Lionkit meowed.

"Not it!" Streamkit yowled.

"Not it!" Featherkit meowed quickly.

"Not it!" Lionkit said.

"Looks like Swallowkit is it!" Featherkit meowed.

"I'm not playing. I'm going to help Jayfeather." Swallowkit said as he left the nursery.

"Not fair!" Featherkit called after him. The tom just waved his tail."Whatever. We can play without him." Featherkit meowed.

"Yeah!" Agreed Streamkit.

"So Lionkit, you're it!" Featherkit meowed."Count to thirty, and then come and find us!"

"Don't forget to close your eyes!" Streamkit added, brushing his fluffy orange and brown tail over Lionkit's eyes.

"Hey!" Lionkit mewed. He shoved the tail off."I can just put my paws over my eyes!" Lionkit covered his eyes with his paws and began counting. _1, 2, 3._ He could hear paw steps running towards what sounded like Jayfeather's den. _7, 8, 9. _Lionkit heard some yowls and excited squeals by the Apprentices den. _15, 16, 17. __  
_

Lionkit heard more yowls, but it didn't sound like neither Streamkit's or Featherkit's. _24, 25, 26. _Now there were even more yowls. _30! _

"Here I come!" Lionkit called as he padded out of the nursery. _What's going on?! _There were several warriors from another Clan, and Lionkit could smell that they were WindClan. He suddenly felt a powerful burning rage inside his belly. _Where's that mangy Breezepelt? I want to rip his fur off!_

Lionkit sat, glaring at the new cats. He quickly spotted Streamkit's fluffy orange and brown tabby tail, and yowled,"I see you Streamkit!"

"And this is the kit we wish to punish." A cat came over to Lionkit and poked him in the side. He recognized the tom as Onestar. Bramblestar was coming out of his den, and Birchfall was facing Onestar. Lionkit scrambled away.

"Get that kit back here!" Onestar hissed. Lionkit's eyes widened in fear, and he dashed away, into the medicine cat den.

"Get him!" Some WindClan cat called. Lionkit saw a piece of dark brown tabby fur._ That's Featherkit,_ He thought.

"Featherkit, I know you're in here!" Lionkit called. She came out from behind a rock.

"What's going on?" She asked, eyeing the WindClan cats.

"They want to punish me." Lionkit sighed. His ears pricked up as he heard more and more yowls of angry cats outside the clearing.

"Why?" Featherkit asked."I mean, I know that you killed Brackenfur and all, but-"

"I did _not_ kill Brackenfur!" Lionkit spat."It was all an accident!" The ginger tabby continued,"And I also trespassed on every Clan's territory."

"But why?" Featherkit was slightly nervous since Lionkit's angry outburst."You didn't steal prey! What you did was small, right?"

Lionkit dug his small kit-claws into the ground."_Small?_ What I did was _small? _I caused an _entire battle,_ in case you didn't notice!" Lionkit whirled around and stormed back out into the clearing."Quit asking me stupid questions!" He called over his shoulder. Featherkit just stayed standing in Jayfeather's den.

As Lionkit stomped towards the nursery, Bramblestar and Onestar were fighting again."That cat is_ not _innocent!" Onestar challenged the ThunderClan leader.

Bramblestar unsheathed his claws."And you are?" The dark tabby turned around and was padding towards his den."Honestly, what has WindClan come to?" Lionkit heard him mutter.

"Let all cats gather beneath the Clan rock for a Clan meeting!" Bramblestar yowled. Warriors and apprentices streamed in, as well as elders, and the queens. Every cat was called to attendance.

Lionkit felt cool with nervousness, for he figured that the meeting was about him."Onestar calls Lionkit a traitor!" Bramblestar meowed to the cats. ThunderClan warriors and apprentices started yowling protests. They turned around and started closing in on the WindClan cats."You are not allowed to punish an innocent kit." Bramblestar continued as his cats stalked stealthily towards the WindClan ones.

"He isn't innocent!" Onestar retorted. Lionkit felt his paws go numb as Onestar called,"WindClan, attack!"

Yowls of rage and fury echoed around the walls of ThunderClan's camp. Bramblestar leaped down and lashed at Onestar. Lionkit sat in the ground, waiting for Breezepelt to appear._ I get a chance to finally fight him! _Suddenly, he spotted a gray tom, who was trying to get into the nursery.

"I'll save you!" Lionkit said as he bounded over. Just as he was about to swipe at him, Swallowkit and Jayfeather shoved him aside."Move!" Spat Jayfeather."Daisy's having her kits!" (Lionkit remembered that Millie's and Daisy's names went back to what they wanted them to be).

Lionkit didn't know what to do. He watched, stunned, as Jayfeather shoved a paw towards the WindClan tom."Move please!" He growled, clawing out some fur on his head. When the WindClan cat didn't move, Lionkit let out a roar. The tom was shoved aside, but Jayfeather and Swallowkit weren't._ WOW! OH MY STARCLAN! I can only think of hitting a cat, and my roar power does the rest! _he thought excitedly.

"Emberfoot!" Another WindClan cat called the tom by the nursery."I'm coming to help you!" She was a dark gray she-cat.

"Oh no you're not!" Lionkit growled, fluffing out his kit fur. He let out a roar. The cats moved slightly.

"Oh? This is ThunderClan's best warrior?" The she-cat taunted him in a mocking tone."Then we need him!" She grabbed Lionkit by the scruff and dragged the objecting tom outside of camp. She started running through the forest, but tripped on a log.

"Rabbit-dung!" She spat. Lionkit flew out of her jaws and landed a couple of mouse-lengths away. The small tom got up and shook out his fur. He unsheathed his claws._ Maybe there's a patrol that can stop her! _he thought. The she-cat was coming closer, very slowly. Lionkit gulped and let out a long screech. He started running as fast as his paws could carry him, praying for a patrol to turn up. _There's a cat ahead! _Lionkit surged on faster.

The cat jumped on him, mumbling,"Got you!" through Lionkit's think fur.

"Nice work, Darkpaw. Onestar'll surely make you a warrior now!" The she-cat replied. Darkpaw nodded.

"Breethepelt hath tought me welth." He said, his mouth full of fur. Lionkit spat angerly and swatted Darkpaw's nose. The apprentice dropped Lionkit.

"No!" He growled."I shall _not_ be captured by a murderer's apprentice!" Lionkit tried to escape, but Darkpaw caught him. His claws were wrenched into Lionkit's leg. He clawed clumps of fur off, and blood started to well. Lionkit started trembling in fear.

"That's what Onestar's gonna do to your entire Clan!" Darkpaw muttered darkly._ No, _Lionkit thought in despair. _No! I won't be responsible for another cats' death!_

* * *

**Dun! Dun! Dun!**

**Now what will Lionkit do? You'll find out. ThunderClan won't let WindClan get away with this again...**

_**'The Stars have been divided. It's Clan against Clan. Everyone must fight, down to the bone. Now a lone cat stands. Only he can restore the power of the stars once more!'**_

**That's his prophecy. Next time, Lionkit becomes Lionpaw, and is in WindClan.:_(**

**Love y'all!**

**~Night**


End file.
